


Two Wrongs, One Right

by MegaloMina



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, SHINee AU, for when you need a good UWU experience, this shit is cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: You’re a college student working part time in the café Minho, also a college student, frequently visits. Despite him being there all the time, you have some trouble spelling his name.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Guesses & Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Nov. 12, 2017

The arrival of autumn came sooner than expected. The sidewalk was already wet and the threat of rain loomed in the evenings. Mornings were dim and cold and the walk to work was slow. For most people this meant having to decorate for halloween or dressing up warmer, but for you it meant having to serve numerous pumpkin spice lattes to instagram-obsessed college students. You were a student yourself, so working as a barista was just a means of acquiring money to survive; the attitude most customers gave you, made you wonder if food was really worth it sometimes. If you weren’t in school or doing homework you were at the café, working your ass off for minimum wage. This also meant that you knew the face of pretty much every student on campus, including the very handsome face of the man currently standing in front of you.

‘’I’ll have a Caffé latte to go, please’’ he said with a deep voice while offering you a friendly smile.

He came here all the time and was often seated at one of the tables in the back with his computer, so you had had plenty of time to memorise his face. His name was another story.

‘’What name should i write it to?’’ you asked with the customer service voice you so sincerely hated.

‘’Minho,’’ he answered, the smile never leaving his face.

The long line behind him left you no time to think about the spelling, so you simply scribbled down some letters, hoping you weren’t too off the mark, and moved on to the next customer. a few customers later his latte was ready, and you called his name, waiting for him to come pick it up. He was there almost instantly and took the coffee with a smile and a ‘’thank you, have a nice day’’. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him looking at the cup with an amused look on his face, a small laugh escaping his lips; you suppose ‘Meano’ wasn’t correct then.

________________

When you the next day walked back into the café, ready for another day of work, the handsome stranger was already sitting in his usual spot, typing on his computer. You noticed that he didn’t have food nor a beverage on his table, which meant he was already done or hadn’t ordered yet. You were there a little early, so you took plenty of time to change into your uniform, hoping he’d order from your colleague in the meantime; meaning you’d avoid another awkward game of ‘’how to spell a foreign name’’. Your hopes and prayers must have fallen upon deaf ears, because as soon as you walked out behind the disk, he got up to order, almost like he was waiting just for you.

‘’I’ll just have an espresso,’’ he said with a smile as equally handsome as the day before.

‘’Got it. It was Minho right?’’ you stammered while accepting payment, hoping he wouldn’t find it weird that you remembered his name.

‘’Yeah, that’s me’’

Based on his smile growing and his eyes practically lighting up, you guessed he didn’t find it weird at all. He sat back down waiting for his order to be ready, and you swear you felt his eyes on you, only to disappear every time you looked back at him. ‘Meenoe’ can’t be that wrong, you thought as you wrote down his name on the cup, mentally cursing yourself for knowing nothing about asian names. You called his name, patiently waiting for his reaction as he saw what you had written. You studied his features closely looking for any sign of amusement, while nervously playing with the hem of your apron. Yet again he laughed to himself and this time he pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the cup. A deep sigh escaped you and your heart sank a little bit. A stranger’s name shouldn’t be this important to you, and you could’ve just asked him instead of coming up with weird options, but there was something about him that made you want to keep guessing; you were determined to get it right.

_______________

Your night had been filled with books and frustration as you had tried to catch up on homework. Good news is, you finished three whole assignment, bad news, you only got four hours of sleep. As you took place behind the disk of your workplace yet again, you wanted nothing more than to just sleep on the floor and not deal with more complaining customers. Luckily it turned out to be a quiet day, most of the students having left to see their family for halloween, so you were mostly occupied by cleaning. You were working alone that day and the café was completely empty, right until the bell on the door signified the arrival of a customer.

The tall and kind stranger you knew as Minho stepped inside, taking a moment to warm up before walking up to you. Now that you weren’t busy you took some time to really take in all his features. His dark hair framed his face perfectly and his brown eyes was filled with such a kindness it made your heart flutter. He was dressed in black pants, a maroon turtleneck and a long jacket to fight off the cold weather. You didn’t realize how long you had been staring until he cleared his throat, pulling you out from your thoughts. You almost jumped in panic and rushed to the register to take his order.

‘’Sorry, w-what can I get you?’’ You stammered, not daring to look him in the eye.

‘’The same as yesterday, if you remember that as well as you remembered my name,’’ he smirked, tapping his fingers on the counter.

You nodded silently and wrote down yet another attempt of his name on the cup. He remained by the counter as you proceeded to make his espresso, and your hands were shaking so much you almost dropped every utensil you used. He told you not to rush and that he had plenty of time, probably thinking that was the reason for your clumsiness. If only he knew. You handed him the coffee with shaky hands and a shy smile, your eyes still glued to the ground. He thanked you with a sweet smile and turned around, heading for the door. He took a look at the cup and just as he was about to reach for the door handle he turned around and walked back to you, pointing at the cup. Your eyes widened and panic rose in you once again, your cheeks turning pink.

‘’D-did I forget anything? I’m terribly sorry if I did, it’s been a long night and i’m very tired’’ you rambled, only being confused by his happy expression.

‘’No it’s not that,-’’ he laughed ‘’-you finally spelled it right’’. He put down his cup in favour of pulling out an old receipt from his pocket, as well as grabbing a pen from the disk. He started scribbling down some numbers while you awkwardly shifted in place.

‘’Now that you know, you should maybe practice it so you don’t forget it again. And while you’re at it-’’ He finally handed you the paper with a smile so wide it revealed his - almost unnaturally - white teeth ‘’-why don’t you practice my number as well’’

The entire world suddenly stood still and you could hear your own heart beating. Did he really just give you his number? His bright eyes made you forget every word you knew, so you merely nodded enthusiastically instead; clutching the receipt tightly in your hands like loosing it meant sudden death. Once again he turned around and went for the door, but before he left he turned around and asked you one last question.

‘’What’s your name by the way?’’

‘’Y/N,’’ you smiled ‘’And I’ll let you figure out how to spell it yourself’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean 4am isn't the perfect time to go on an adventure??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Jan. 7, 2018

A playful knock on your door pulled you out of deep sleep and forced you out onto the cold hardwood floor; much to your dismay. The knocking continued right until you opened the door, greeting the knocker with a cold glare. Minho, the culprit, looked as if it wasn’t in the middle of the fucking night, and like he had already been up and running for hours; his hair already perfectly styled and his outfit being expertly chosen.

“Grab a jacket, we’re going on an adventure” he beamed, leaving you no choice but to agree.

“Minho,” you responded as you rubbed your eyes, “It’s four in the morning.”

It was obvious that he didn’t care about what time it was, except for the fact that it apparently was adventure time. Instead of explaining, he held up two cups in front of you. "I brought coffee" he sang with a large smile, trying to persuade you into coming. It somehow worked, but it probably had more to do with his kind eyes and smile than his bait. You groaned while putting on your shoes and jacket; praising yourself for sleeping in what was basically an acceptable outfit to wear outside.

“No coffee shop is open at this hour, how did you-”

“I made it myself,” he interrupted as he pulled you down the hall by the wrist, “don’t drink it though, there’s a reason I go to cafes.” You both laughed as he handed you a cup, and you continued laughing when you sneakily poured it into a plant near the exit.

_______

To no surprise, you two had the park completely to yourselves. The moon illuminated his handsome features, but when he caught you staring you were quick to deny it and look away, as so avoid his teasing words. ‘’So,’’ you began, trying to change the subject, ‘’you wanna tell me about the so called adventure we’re on?’’ Minho threw his now empty cup in a trashcan and began walking towards the biggest tree in the park, expecting you to follow him. You had to jog to catch up to him, suddenly wishing he didn’t have legs that long.

Ever since he gave you his number, you had been hanging out from time to time - talking as friends. You were lying if you claimed you weren’t at least a little bit in love with him, and it was obvious that he liked you too, yet none of you had dared saying anything. Sometimes you’d talk on the phone till late at night, not caring about how dead you’d be in class the next day. He still came to the cafe too, and you’d always write his name (correctly) and add a little heart next to it. It was nice, but it wasn’t enough; one of you had to say something eventually.

‘’Tada!’’ he exclaimed while spreading out his arms to present a large oak tree. You looked up to try and find what he was talking about, until you realised that what he actually intended to show was just that. A tree.

‘’Minho?’’ you questioned.

‘’Yeah?’’ he answered while catching your gaze.

‘’What the fuck’’

You both started laughing at your comment and Minho stepped closer before sitting on the damp grass, inviting you to join him. His eyes fell to the ground, as if he was too shy to tell you the reason behind him dragging you all the way out there. ‘’Well,’’ he began as he fiddled nervously with his jacket, ‘’do you remember the first time we met outside of the cafe?’’ You nodded in response, trying to read his face. ‘’Yeah, we agreed to, ironically, go out for coffee at some other cafe’’ you continued with a laugh. It confused you that he was acting so shy all of a sudden, and it made you feel shy as well. Your cheeks reddened at the memory of your first ‘date.’

‘’And do you remember what was outside the cafe?’’ he asked, and it became clear he was now looking for a specific answer. You racked your brain for an answer and tried to conjure up an image of the place. ‘’Uhm, there was a sign with the daily menu, a table with some chairs and then a large…’’ suddenly a light turned on above your head, and you reached out to touch the rough bark of the tree beside you, ‘’…oak tree.’’ Minho moved closer to you, gaining a little confidence now that you remembered. Your eyes met and you flashed him a small smile to urge him on.

The wind was still, allowing you to hear his uneven breathing as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone with shaky fingers. ‘’Exactly, so uhm, I thought we’d go on a small adventure with the theme of..’’ he tapped continuously on his phone before a song you immediately recognised started playing, ‘’..us.’’ You couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping your throat once you realised why he had gone through all the trouble of taking you there. You pushed a strand of hair behind your ear before scooting even closer to him; close enough for your face to be inches away from his. ‘’Michelle by The Beatles, huh?’’ you asked jokingly. You knew the song very well; the melody; the loving text. Minho continued fiddling, only growing more nervous by your closeness. ‘’Y-you do take french right? Or did I totally screw up?’’ he stuttered, getting ready to turn of the phone and run away in panic. You playfully grabbed his jacket, keeping him in place, while laughing yet again. The sound was driving him crazy; to him you had the cutest laugh in the entire world. It freshened him up more than any coffee ever could.

‘’I do take french, I just find it funny how you chose a love song,’’ you began, leaning dangerously close to him, ‘’is this your way of saying you like me?’’

Warm lips met you in a soft and unexpected kiss. He saw his chance and took it; waiting any longer would make the both of you insane. The taste of coffee still lingered on his lips, and never had it tasted so sweet. You wanted to stay like that forever, in his arms, but then he pulled back with a large smile planted on his face. ‘’Yes,’’ he sighed in relief, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, ‘’that is indeed what I’m saying.’’

______

Cuddling under a great oak during autumn probably wasn’t the wisest decision if you wanted to avoid catching a cold, but neither one of you gave even a single fuck. You had placed yourself between his legs, with your back against his chest and his arms wrapped around you. Every once in a while he’d lean down and place a loving kiss on your forehead, and you’d both laugh like idiots; idiots in love.

‘’There’s one thing I don’t understand though’’ you wondered out loud. He responded with a simple ‘hmm’ as if to say ‘do tell.’

‘’You brought coffee because we met at the coffee shop. You brought me here because it has something to do with our first date, and then you played the song because it has something to do with me. But why in the world did all of this has to happen in the middle of the damn night?’’ you asked with a laugh. He laughed with you while shaking his head as if even he didn’t truly know.

‘’To be quite honest, I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you and what I’d do if you didn’t like me back. I knew I had to this now before I went insane’’ he answered.

You kissed his hands reassuringly and leaned back against him even closer, feeling the warmth from his body. You closed your eyes and hummed in pleasure, feeling lucky to be loved by a guy like him. ‘’You don’t have to worry anymore - I’m not going anywhere.’’

Meano, Meenho, Mino - It didn’t matter in the end, because from now on you had the privilege of calling him ‘boyfriend.’

**Author's Note:**

> Minho fics are apparently few and far between and to that I say  
> RingDingDon't forget about this precious boi


End file.
